


Devilish

by Cannibalbaby



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Demon Hannibal Lecter, Demon Summoning, Human/Monster Romance, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cannibalbaby/pseuds/Cannibalbaby
Summary: *idea and title from the song by Chase Atlantic*"... He can vaguely hear their conversation, but his focus is rather skewed by the overwhelming feeling in the air. It's a lingering sense in the back of his mind, a needle prick to his cerebellum that something was left incomplete.When Jack calls for them to clear the scene, he almost has the word 'don't' slip off his tongue. It's like he knows that there's something in the room that he shouldn't be messing with, but the word dies in his throat."***Will is sent to a crime scene covered in strange runes and symbols. When his finger is accidentally cut and his blood spilt on the floor, he unknowingly unleashes something only his nightmares can comprehend.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 27
Kudos: 175





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please accept this first chapter of a small 3 chapter drabble in place of Reign of The Blood Legion, as I'm currently locked HARD CORE in writers block on that one🔒🙏. I know what I want to happen, but getting from point A to B is not working in the way I want. 😭😅 I hope you guys enjoy! ⚒️❤️

The crime scene was littered with stereotypical witchy and pagan items. Bones, herbs, stones, strange runes carved into seemingly random objects. The CSI team is still traipsing across the room taking photos and samples, Jack and the sassy science team hovering over the victim. He can vaguely hear their conversation, but his focus is rather skewed by the overwhelming feeling in the air. It's a lingering sense in the back of his mind, a needle prick to his cerebellum that something was left incomplete. 

When Jack calls for them to clear the scene, he almost has the word 'don't' slip off his tongue. It's like he knows that there's something in the room that he shouldn't be messing with, but the word dies in his throat. 

He can expect a lot of things when he goes into his state, the pendulum swinging to bring his imagination back in time to contort the scene to his will. He might walk through the scene to get different angles, sit in chairs, make a rough mock up of what the killer did, even accidentally touch something he shouldn't. What has never happened, this scene being the exception, is cutting himself on the blade while enacting what happened. 

The pain of the slice was so unexpected that it snapped him back painfully like a rubber band, his brain hurting far more than the open wound now blossoming with blood. It takes a second for his senses and his mind to 'come back online' of sorts, Will quickly pulling away the blade when he does. He sets it aside on a towel and quickly pulls his bloody hand to his chest, letting his shirt and jacket catch the blood. 

His eyes roam over the scene one last time before he turns to leave, steeling himself for the scolding he knows he's about to receive. In his hurry to leave he accidentally catches his jacket on a bowl, but he doesn't stop to pick it up. He doesn't care. He just needs  _ out.  _

**

After about two hours of drowning out Jack's booming voice he's finally allowed to leave. It's evening when he finally gets onto the road. The drive home is long, but it's normally rather peaceful, another exception he's finding today. At first he doesn't realize it, but after a few minutes he notes the lack of traffic. Like, there isn't a single car to or from Wolf Trap. 

This sets him on edge for the rest of the drive, trying to look around to figure out what would cause this. As he nears the wooded area of his home he watches the trees carefully as well. He doesn't even see anything moving, no animals, not even a breeze clipping the tops of trees. 

Then he sees it. 

Out of the corner of his eye he sees a black figure just beyond the tree line. But as soon as he turns to look for it, it's gone. This happens numerous times on the way home. It's almost like it keeps getting closer every time, like the strange creature is as fascinated in him as he is it. 

When he makes it home it's entirely dark, the moon just a day past full. Will can hear the dogs scratching around on the wood trying to get to the door to greet him, relaxing his shoulders a bit. Once he's on the porch he pulls out his keys to unlock his door, stopping when he hears the click of the lock as the heaviest set of chills run down his spine. 

Something is  _ wrong. _

He freezes where he is, hand reaching for his holster as he slowly turns to his left towards the woods. Just as before, near the treeline is a large black figure. This time, though, it doesn't disappear when he looks at it. 

The man, no, monster is pitch black. It's only visible because of the light of the nearly full moon. The beast is tall, made even more so by the large rack of antlers on its head. The strong legs holding it up are twisted and contorted like that of a deer. It has the torso and arms of a human, the fingers adorned with long claws. 

He watches the monster carefully, his hand still on his gun. A single move and he blows it full of lead, he wants to think that but the chance that this could be a hallucination is also rather high. 

After what feels like an hour of staring, he finally opens the door, quickly shuffling inside. He presses his back the door he just slammed shut, his head falling back with a sigh as he tries to slow the blood pumping in his ears. The dogs mill about him, already knowing he's been home for a while so their excitement had mostly died down. 

When he finally gains his bearings he goes to step forward, opening his eyes to see the beast a foot in front of him. With a startled yelp he jumps back against the door, moving to pull his gun. Just as he's lifting it the monster wraps it's large hand around it, keeping it from firing. 

Will winces at the cold feel of tar black leathery skin where their hands meet, his eyes are wide and angry as he accidently meets the eyes of the beast. 

The pits of white are seemingly never ending, immense unattainable knowledge held deep within the pools of snow. They flicker like the white out of a snow storm, occasionally flowing around to show what lies behind very briefly for a split second. Only, what Will sees behind that snow is a massacre of bloody red. 

_ "Kodėl tu kovoji su manimi?" _ The beast's voice drags him from the sight of snow back to the tar black skin of his face. The voice doesn't come from its lips, it's like it resonates in his head. 

Will isn't able to form words at the moment, his mind reeling at just how crazy his current situation is.  _ "Geriau tu man atsakyk." _

"I-." He tries, feeling how palpable the beast's anger is becoming. He sees out of the corner of his eye that a dog is sniffing the creatures leg, so there's confirmation he's not hallucinating. "I don't understand…" 

The beast takes a second before a wide toothy grin spreads across his face. There are rows of sharpened teeth like a shark, the elongated fangs making Will's hair stand on end. 

" _ I see."  _ The low timbre of the voice finally speaks words he can understand. " _ I'll ask again, why are you fighting me? Are you not the one who summoned me?"  _

Will looks at the pronounced features of the face in confusion before shaking his head. "I- no." 

The hand he had almost forgotten that held the gun was suddenly flipped, wrist up to the point he dropped the gun with a clatter to the ground. One of the sharp claws of the monster's fingers carefully brushes over his wrist, blood welling over the wound. If he wasn't watching he wouldn't have even known it happened, he didn't feel any pain other than the odd angle he's being held at. 

The beast brings the small build of blood towards its mouth, a long thin tongue coiling out of its mouth to gently lick at the liquid. The appendage is rough, like that of a cat. " _ This is the blood that brought me forth. Why do you lie to me?" _

Will shudders as the tongue continues to swirl over his shin even after the blood has stopped, like it just wanted to taste his skin. "I didn't." He forces the words out, his focus a bit skewed. 

The monster stops, opening its eyes to look at him. " _ It was your blood that completed the sacred rite. Just in time as well, the full moon had almost waned."  _

That's when it clicked. "The crime scene." He doesn't realize he has spoken out loud until he sees the grin return.

" _ The sacrifices were chosen well. I am quite pleased by your selection."  _

"That's the problem, I didn't choose them. It was an accident, I didn't summon you." With confidence he probably shouldn't have at the moment, he yanks his hand from the monster's grip, cutting just below his thumb on a claw. He doesn't care. 

The beast seems amused by the show of assertiveness. " _ What is the cause of this supposed misconception then?"  _

Will can't help but look away, feigning the gesture as if he's concerned for the furry creatures wandering around them. "The victims- the sacrifices," he quickly corrects himself "they were murdered before they could finish the ritual. I accidentally cut myself while investigating their deaths." 

His eyes are brought back up at the deep chuckle that rumbles in the creature's chest. " _ Now I understand your confusion. Allow me to introduce myself properly."  _ The monster straightened it's back, standing as much as its large antlers would allow it. " _ You may call me Hannibal. I have been summoned forth by the sacrificial blood of the vengeful and a taste of the blood of the righteous."  _

With little thought to the action, Will gives a small scoff. "I'm not righteous." 

The now named Hannibal gives a small smirk. " _ I'd have to disagree, otherwise I wouldn't be here."  _

Will watches it a moment, taking in its appearance. Now that he has a chance to properly view it in some halfway decent fluorescent lights, he can see some details he couldn't before. A complete lack of body hair, its ribs showing obscenely, and a quick glance that he dared not let linger proved it to be smooth as a Ken doll below the waist. He diverts his eyes to the slightly hunched state the beast has taken, the tips of the antlers atop its head scratching lightly at the plaster.

"Would you be more comfortable outside?" He gestures briefly at his own head followed by the ceiling. 

The creature seems to debate the question for a moment. " _ The choice is yours. I can accommodate."  _

"Well, uh, Hannibal. I'm Will. Please make yourself comfortable." Will offers a placid wave towards the house. 

Hannibal nods, taking a step back before looking around. Will takes the opening to finally enter his home properly, slipping his coat off and giving the dogs their food, trying to keep some sense of normalcy in this crazed situation. After taking care of his animals he turns to notice the beast browsing through his bookcase near the fireplace. 

" _ You've quite the collection of forensic based literature."  _ It comments, not turning to look at him. 

"Yeah, I work with the FBI." Will watches it for a moment and notices Hannibal is no longer slouching, but is in fact standing normally. He's shrunken himself. He's still definitely taller than Will, no doubt, but at least now he's not hunched over or at risk of damaging his ceiling. 

" _ You mentioned investigating the deaths of those who began the ritual, what did you find?"  _ The being finally turned to him. 

Will's eyes accidentally met those white sockets again, and again he was sucked into them. He's not sure how long he stared, but eventually he looked away to speak. "They didn't know who murdered them, it wasn't planned. The killer came in after they started the ritual with the intent to take over, finish it themself and take control of… well in this case you." 

Hannibal has its hands folded behind its back, looking contemplative as its hooved feet slowly clomp closer. " _ Let them do the hard work. Yet they did not succeed, you did. Why?"  _

"They were interrupted, probably by whoever called it in. They were so close, one step left." Will sighs and wipes at his face, standing behind the small island, Hannibal now on the opposite side. 

" _ What did you feel while standing in the summoning circle, Will? Did you have any idea what you had stumbled into?"  _ Will wanted to scream that yes, he had a feeling. He knew from the get go something was off, unfinished. 

Instead he shrugs before changing the subject. "If I may ask, what is it you were summoned to do? Why did they pick you?"

Hannibal again seems amused at his question. " _ Typically I'm summoned to exact revenge, bring penance for those unworthy to continue life on this plain."  _

Just as he thought. "What other kinds of- I guess first I should ask what you even are. A demon?" Will asks, growing more exhausted every moment as he prays to wake from this dream. 

_ "Of sorts. And there are many kinds made for certain purposes, death is the most common use for my kind though, as most other things humans have discovered how to make for themselves." _

"Humans can kill." Will responds easily, instantly realizing his mistake. "But they can't get away with it." 

This makes the grin stretch out across its face once more. " _ You're clever."  _ It comments before hesitating. " _ Now that I have revealed my purpose in this world, and am beholden to you until the contract is complete, what would you will me do?"  _

Will sighs. "Contract? Does that mean you can't leave until I make you do something?" 

" _ For a time. Any request you make of me is at my own discretion, should I decide you unfit I can kill you without a second thought."  _

Chills work their way down his spine before he's able to steel himself. "Right…" 

" _ Though I find the current circumstances far too entertaining to kill you yet."  _ It assures before turning back to the house. 

"How long do I have-" Will is interrupted by the monotone beep of his phone. "Sorry." He mumbles quietly as he pulls it out. 

" _ Something important I hope, considering the time of night."  _ Hannibal has turned back to him, it's face betraying nothing. 

"A text from my boss. Telling me to come in early for a meeting on a case." Will sighs. 

" _ The same case?"  _ It asks calmly. 

"No, apparently that case is moving to a different department. He's got a different one he wants me looking at." He grumbles something under his breath before stifling a yawn. 

" _ It's apparent this day has taken its toll. I shall leave you to retire for the evening. You can expect my return to your side tomorrow to reconvene."  _ Hannibal nods, waiting for Will to do the same in agreement before suddenly disappearing. 

Will doesn't even have the energy to question it, letting the dogs out once more before unceremoniously dropping into his bed. It's not until the last of his consciousness is waning that he has a thought. What the hell is he gonna have him do? 


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Will woke about eighteen minutes before his alarm. He never slept that well and while his mind wasn't fully awake, he didn't even briefly think of the beast from the previous night.

Will makes it through his routine, shower away the (this morning surprisingly thin) layer of sweat, attempt to do something with his hair, take care of his pack of mutts, snack on some cereal, then leave. Nothing other than the odd amount of sleep he received seemed to make the morning any different. Nothing could really hold his attention though, his drive going by in a flash before he pulls into the FBI lot. 

Out of the corner of his vision he eyes the sleek black Bently sitting near the entrance, but doesn't question it. Probably some big shot lawyer or something that's come to bug Jack. He makes his way through the main floor, flashing his credentials and grabbing a coffee before jumping in the first semi empty elevator. The ride up to their level is quick and he's rushing out first to avoid having to talk to other people. 

He knocks on the door before entering, quickly looking over the odd man standing near the board covered in pictures before setting down his things. 

"Will, thank you for coming." Jack greets from behind his desk before gesturing to the man. 

Will takes a moment to admire the pale tan jacket that lays over the darker brown sweater, it's a look you typically see on therapists and teachers. The man has very defined features, but Will doesn't attempt any sort of eye contact. 

"Let me introduce you. Will Graham, this is Dr. Lecter. He's offered to help us on this case. Dr. Lecter, this is Will Graham, a professor and consulting agent." Jack gives a quick introduction, the doctor stepping closer to hold out his hand. 

This movement finally gets Will to look up, earning a small smirk from the man. "Please, call me Hannibal." 

Their eyes meet and Will can only pray his shock isn't as apparent on his face as he feels his blood freeze in his veins. He can see now what he wasn't able to through the blizzarding swirl of white in the beast's eyes. The dark maroon of pooling blood under a full moon. A red-brown, almost black, consumed him for what felt like lifetimes. He finally snaps back after what was really only a moment before carefully shaking his offered hand. 

"Good. Please take a seat." Jack gestures to the two designated chairs in front of himself. 

Will keeps his mouth shut, his nerves amped up ten fold. The man beside him is definitely the demon from last night. He'd completely forgotten about it, chalked it up to another hallucinatory nightmare. The idea of the creature now appearing as the handsome man next to him gave him a whole new set of anxiety. 

And anger. 

Honestly, it- I guess he now, he thinks he owns Will now? Will wanted no part in any stupid contract in the first place, and now he has an otherworldly stalker following him to work. 

His anger seeped into his words as he spoke to the demon and Jack, right up until he stormed out of the room, muttering something about psychoanalysis. He was just about to his classroom when he heard the click-clack of shoes following behind. He didn't need to turn around, he already knew who it would be. Instead of acknowledging the man behind him, he steered off into his office, closing the door and locking it behind him. 

There was no knock, no accented voice calling his name. He leans against the door with an anxious sigh before taking his things to his desk. As he's setting down his shoulder bag he catches a quiet click of steps on the stairs along the seating in the back of the room. His head immediately pops up, making accidental eye contact with the demon in human form. 

"You believe a locked door to be the best solution to keeping me away?" Hannibal asks with a smirk, his hands in his trouser pockets as he looks down on the human. He slowly saunters down the stairs, his pace relaxed. He knows he's in control. 

Will frowns, using unloading his bag as an excuse not to look at the demon. "I guess I thought a door in your face was a pretty good indicator that I was done with the conversation, though one could also assume storming out of the room after an analytical ambush might be a good sign too." He doesn't hold back the sarcasm in his tone, wanting to make his discomfort with the situation clear. 

Will looks up, wanting to set an icy glare on the sole other occupant in the room who was last standing on the other side of the room, but is met with the chest of said man who is now stood on the opposite side of the desk. He doesn't flinch, he can't let the demon know he surprised him, so instead he gives an irritated sigh before standing from the furniture and crossing his arms. 

The demon has a small smirk on his face. "Yes, well I did promise to speak with you again today, I don't make a habit of breaking promises." 

Will nods slowly. "But you do make a habit of surprising people at work while pretending to be a human?" He offers an amused huff. 

Hannibal takes it all in stride, the smirk still on his face as he slowly removes a hand from his pocket, carefully straightening a pen on his desk. "Not typically. Do you have a habit of accidentally summoning Demons?" This earns another amused huff from the human. "If you did, I'm sure you'd have a much better understanding of the situation, in that case." 

"So, are you just waiting for some sort of instruction from me?" Will asks, watching the demon stare at the table for a moment in thought. 

"I could make it easy for you." Hannibal finally looks back up, their eyes locking. 

"Oh? How's that?" Will tries for sarcastic, but he can't completely deny the curiosity burning a hole in his chest. 

"This… cannibal that Jack has you searching for. Simply ask and he can be dealt with." This makes Will pause. "Just give me the word and you won't have to worry about any more missing girls, no more college students would have to live in fear." 

Will doesn't look up as the demon slowly circles the desk, stopping close enough for him to feel the heat emanating from his taller frame. He's unable to answer, his tongue drying in his mouth. It's the easy solution, too easy. 

"What's stopping him from grabbing another girl? He could have one in his sights right now. Could have already lured her in, maybe his knife is already in her flesh." The smooth accent is directly next to his ear, the warm breath ghosting over his skin and sending chills down his spine. "Do think on it?" 

A knocking on his office door pulls him from the gorey imagery his mind conducted during Hannibal's speech. When he turns to where the demon was just standing, the figure is gone, the only trace of his even being there are the moved pens on the desk. Will shakes his head to remove him from the thoughts circulating in his mind and tries to ground himself before going to open the door. On the way he glances at his watch, they are most likely students on the other side. 

He opens the door and steps back, letting them flood in, most of them nodding in hello to their professor as they pass. There's a slight murmur as they take their seats, different from their usual chatter. When he leaves his unintentional position as doorman, he is surprised to notice a single stem of flowers laying on his desk. 

In the place of the pen the demon had straightened out before, lies a stem of Black Star Gladiolus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the Black Star Gladiolus represents faithfulness, infatuation, integrity, strength, and in some cultures- violence. (According to the internet haha.) It represents Hannibals contract and promise to Will his interest in Will and his situation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I originally only planned on 3 chapters, but my brain decided it needs 4. So, thanks to my amazing beta reader @reading_in_moonlight, I really appreciate it! I hope you guys enjoy, please leave a kudos and a comment, I love to hear from you!

When Will finally makes it home, he's more prepared for the well dressed visitor standing calmly in the center of the open floor plan this time. The fine black vehicle in his driveway is a good indicator of the unwanted guest’s presence. He can hear the dogs scrabbling around outside and on the porch as he enters, not paying the demon any attention for the moment. He sets his bag down on the island, the feeling of his evaluating eyes on his skin cause goose bumps to pop up across his skin.

“Hello again, Will.” Hannibal greets amicably.

“We’ve really gotta stop meeting like this.” Will sighs, trying to frame his comment less sarcastically than he truly wants to. Instead, it comes off more jokingly.

“Perhaps. Once our contract is properly completed, should you deem fit, my figure shall never again darken your doorstep.” Hannibal answers calmly, watching the man grab a bottle and a glass from the cabinet before returning to his previous spot at the island.

He pours himself a couple of fingers of the dark liquid before downing all of it at once. Hannibal would be a horrible liar if he said he didn't watch the intricate working of the brunette’s throat as he drank. He takes a moment before refilling his glass to the same point, this time capping the bottle properly.

Hannibal lets his focus drift across the room, the pillows and dog beds before the fireplace, and the bed in the corner of the room. It’s nothing special, but it has Will written all over it. He can’t see him ever living any other way.

“I thought about what you’ve said, about the case.”

This, he can tell, peaks the beast’s interest, even if he doesn't outwardly show it. “And what have you decided?”

“What are the repercussions, of having you hunt down and kill that man?” His voice is steady, his eyes on the counter and not the being who continues to slowly sway closer as he takes another long swig.

“Your side of the bargain has already been completed, there would be no blow back onto you. But that's not what you're asking.” He states the last phrase as the fact that they both know it is.

Will swallows with a click in his throat, his head hanging heavily between his shoulders for a moment before he finally turns to the other. “They caught the guy who was trying to finish the ritual, the guy who I stole you from. He has no shortage of information about you, what happens if you’re released and not properly contained.”

There’s a twitch of his lip, a smirk in his eyes. “A rabid dog to be chained in hopes of protecting not only my owner, but those around them? A beast with teeth and claws capable of destruction unimaginable? Am I close?”

Will watches as he settles against the counter next to him, one hand slipping the button on his suit jacket open, pulling it back to stick his hand in his pocket. He drinks the rest of the glass, adding more as he thinks. “A blade crafted by the devil himself, the true weapon of Hades, meant to bring down those unworthy for this life into the darkness of the next. He’s very concerned, especially when he found out there was an accident on the crime scene.”

“Your blood completed the pact, temporarily giving you control of my leash. Tell me Will, how far are you willing to let me roam before you reel me back in?” Hannibal turns his body slightly, facing more towards the human. “Are you going to simply let me wander so that you aren’t held responsible, or will you keep me close so as to monitor my every move in this existence?”

Will watches him for a moment, finally tasting the liquid this time, before meeting his eyes, observing carefully. “Even if I kept your line short, you’d simply gnaw through it and attempt to escape.”

There’s a spark of amusement in his rust colored eyes. “Attempt? Oh no, I’d surely succeed.” He moves slowly, gentle to not scare the skittish man, lifting his hand to press against his cheek. His other hand takes the drink from him, setting it gently against the counter. Will doesn’t pull away, but doesn’t press into it either, simply staring into his eyes. There is a link formed, both men can read the other’s expression so easily, a window into the darkened souls they both carry. “Unless you happen to know of a way to stop me, to hold my reverence for you in my focus. Distract me from wreaking the havoc you know I desire.”

Will blinks slowly, licking the remaining alcohol off of his lips as he thinks. His thoughts are muddied and warped, drowning slowly in the mind of the demon before him and the whiskey. Neither move closer nor apart, the older man waiting for Will to decide. He can feel the warmth of the calloused hand against his stubbled chin, the heat in his gaze across his skin, the scorching fever humming through his bones. He feels like he's burning, floating along the depths of an inferno.

Will licks his lips once more, his gaze finally breaking that bond to scan across the taller man’s face and neck before returning to the blaze of blood and ash in his eyes. “I know what I want from you.”

“What do you crave, Will? All you have to do is ask and it’s yours.” He speaks carefully, his accent bringing a soothing and quiet lilt to his words.

“The darkness in me, I know you can see it, I want you to bring it out.” His voice rises just short of a plea. He finally begins to lean into the touch that has slowly lowered to cup the side of his neck just below his ear. His eyes close as he savors the feel of the thumb that slowly circles the sensitive flesh there. “I’m tired of this internal struggle. I feel like my wrists are bound above my head by society, by Jack, by my obligation to do what’s right. All it’s ever done is bring me harm, cause rope burns across my skin, and now I’m ready to do some harm of my own.”

Hannibal slowly pulls him closer, their chests just a hair short of making contact. He takes in a deep breath near the ear opposite to where his hand rests, an unseen smile crossing his face at the fevered sweetness that fills his lungs. It’s a scent that's become all too familiar as of late, reminiscent of the flower he left on the professor's desk earlier in the day. “Last chance, Will. You can do what’s right and send me after a serial killer.”

Will turns his head to look at him, their eyes meeting once more. “Or I can hunt down the son of a bitch and kill him myself.”

The grin returns before his other hand emerges from the glass to pull the man against him, a small groan leaving Will. Hannibal can feel the erection against his thigh, and can smell the arousal in the air. He plants a careful kiss against Will’s jaw, his next words lowered to a growl.

“Consider me the knife to cut your wrists free.”

Will whimpers at the voice so close to his ear, the demon continuing to bite and suck marks into his skin. His vision swims when his eyes suddenly spring open as he feels the sharp sting of teeth in his flesh. Arms wrap like snakes tightly around him, he feels surrounded. It’s as comforting as it is frightening.

Fingers graze across his back and sides as they slowly untuck his shirt from his dress pants. Teeth graze across the vein just under his jaw.

"What halts you from your becoming? Why do you require a monster from the depths of true darkness and pain in order to reveal this side of yourself?" His voice is soft and reverent, his finger stroking under the line of his jaw to gently grab Will's chin between his finger and thumb. "Do you fear the reverberation of your choices? It's far easier to blame it on an inhuman beast than take responsibility."

Will tries to shake his head, his eyes clenching shut. "N-no."

"Then would you say it stems from an indolence, not enough outside force to motivate you to change yourself?” His voice lilt provocatively, teasing and pushing the man before him.

“No!” His fragile voice speaks louder, more conviction behind his words.

Hannibal smirks against his skin once more before a pair of hands touch his chest to push him away. If Hannibal could forever pause this moment to analyze the sheer emotion in his gaze he would, and he'd never tire of it. The human’s chest rises and falls with heavy breaths , a storm has bloomed in those blue-grey eyes. His hair and clothes are disheveled from touch, and the pale skin of his neck is littered with marks of his making. It stirs an unfamiliar possessiveness inside of him.

Yes, a beast truly resides inside of this man.

“Why? Are you not getting exactly what you wished for? This emotion is blooming beautifully from within you, you are becoming what you should have been from the start.” He chances a step closer. Will takes an immediate step back and shuts his eyes. Will only gets a single step in before hitting something solid behind him. It’s warm and immediately wraps around him, but it's definitely not the human appearance of the doctor that was just in front of him. It’s taller, more lithe, with longer limbs. The true form of the demon .


	4. Authors note

Sorry to get your hopes up with an update 😖. I was looking at it and realized it's been a long time since I updated this, longer than I usually would like, and I wanted to apologize.

All I have left to wrote it one last chapter, which is entirely smut. Yet, for some reason, everytime I sit down to try and write it I just can't do it. It's like my brain isn't allowing me to do it and it's extremely frustrating. I've gotten about half of the chapter written, I'm trying to add to it when I can.

I know you are all looking forward to it, and I promise IT WILL HAPPEN! I won't let this fic hang like that when all that's left is one chapter. I want to get it up as soon as possible, but sadly I'm not sure when that is. I don't want to force the scene and have it come out like crap, you guys don't deserve that. 

So please bear with me while I try to work through this. Hopefully it will be gone in time for me to work on my Reel Hannibal fic 😅. 

Thank you for your patience, I hope to give you a proper update soon 😊. Love you all, stay safe, and please be careful!


End file.
